


A Parent’s Misadventures

by AnjuSchiffer



Series: Adventures of A Todd [3]
Category: Maribat - Fandom
Genre: F/M, MariBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuSchiffer/pseuds/AnjuSchiffer
Summary: Being a parent came with a plethora of trouble in the form of a child. While Jason and Mari thought it was adorable that their daughter blabbered about their work as heroes, they tend to forget one thing: Bridgette doesn’t know that she has to keep that a secret. Especially from people outside the Wayne family.
Relationships: Jasonette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd
Series: Adventures of A Todd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691359
Comments: 10
Kudos: 159





	A Parent’s Misadventures

**Author's Note:**

> I want to personally thank Quetzalcoatl and Just_A_Fan for suggesting and inspiring this fic ^^ 
> 
> Hope you two enjoy this! Had a blast writing this :D

Being a parent had its woes, but if you asked Jason and Marinette, watching their daughter grow up was rewarding, many firsts being the everlasting, heartwarming moments for them.

Her first steps brought tears to their eyes.

Jason was cleaning his bloody gear in the living room, Bridgette playing with her toys when she eyed something even better than the bean-filled water bottle- a knife. 

However, the knife was on the coffee table, higher than what Bridgette can reach… unless she stood up. 

So after six attempts on trying to balance herself, Bridgette stood firmly, noting her father was gawking at her, his mouth opening and closing before he scrambled to grab his phone. 

Hoping it would work, Bridgette placed one foot in front of her, hearing gasps as she almost fell back, but quickly balanced herself. 

It wasn’t hard. She can do this. Taking several steps towards the coffee table, she heard her parents scream and cry as she finally made it to the table, grinning as she got hold of the knife and turned to her parents for appraisal. 

Her parents quickly praised, squishing her cheeks Bridgette noticing their faces pale considerably. 

They ripped the knife away from her hand, Bridgette wondering why they took it away from her and proceeded to cry. 

* * *

Her first friend, a boy named Evan Johnson 

The Johnsons had finished moving in next door, Marinette jumping up and down, excited to finally have a neighbor after the apartment next door being vacant for a whole two years. 

She quickly prepared a quiche, blabbering to Jason how it was a family secret, giggling when she told Jason he couldn’t have some and watched as he and their daughter pouted in unison. 

Of course, that pout turned into a frown when Marinette dragged him to help welcome their neighbors, a nice couple from New York. 

Maya and Kyle had recently obtained a new scoop at Gotham, having to move Gotham to get it. 

However, seeing as the two couldn’t find a sitter nor relatives who can watch over Evan, they brought him along, worried to death about his safety. 

“Don’t worry about a thing.” Marinette stated, cutting up the quiche. “You’re in the luckiest place in Gotham. No crimes here in two years.” 

“Because you made sure- hey!” Jason yelped when Mari slapped his hand as he reached for a piece. 

“The Johnson’s first.” Mari growled, something in the corner of her eye catching her attention. “Is Evan still learning to walk?” 

“Yes! Even though he knows how to balance himself perfectly-“ Kyle started

“He still hasn’t quite got the confidence to walk on his own.” Maya ended.

“Well,” Mari pointed towards the kitchen doorway, the four adults turning to see Bridgette guiding Evan, holding his hand. 

Mari stifled a snort when she saw Jason narrow his eyes and grumble something under his breath. 

“His first steps!” Maya and Kyle rejoiced, Mari smiling as she watched them fish for their cameras, praising their little tyke. 

“Look at these-“

“I bet we were like that when Bridgette learned to walk.” Mari said softly, relaxing into Jason’s arm. Resting his head against Mari’s, Jason sighed. 

“I bet we were… with the exception of panicking because she had a knife in her hand.”

“Well she only got it because _someone_ thought cleaning blood covered equipment at the coffee table was a good idea.”

“Listen, there was a table. All my equipment needed cleaning. You were cooking at the kitchen table. Where else did you expect me to clean?”

Mari raised a brow. Jason gulped. 

“You could’ve cleaned them outside.”

“And risk getting caught?”

“Since when did you care about that?” Jason opened and closed his mouth to fight back, but nothing came out. “I thought so.”

* * *

Her first pet -courtesy of Uncle Damian- a Doberman Bridgette had named Bunny.

Bunny was an energetic one year old girl, but three-year old Bridgette didn’t care 

“Bridgette honey, Bunny isn’t a horse.”

“But I fit.” Bridgette reasoned, laying on top of Bunny, who simply let the child be. The tiny human was a walking heat pack after all.

“Damian, thank you for the gift.” Jason said, ruffling Damian’s hair. He wondered if he should ask Damian about any dog trainers to train Bunny into becoming a guard dog.

“Bridgette said she wanted a dog, so of course I complied with her wish.” Damian said, smiling as his niece decided to close her eyes for a quick nap.

“Damian, you’re spoiling her.”

“Mari has a point.” Jason grinned, Mari narrowing her eyes even more. “Does the animal shelter you fund have any rottweilers or pitbulls up for adoption?”

“Let me check.”

“DAMIAN. YOU BETTER NOT-”

“We do and they’re currently on their way.” Damian said with a smirk, a smirk that easily rivaled Jason’s own.

“ _Mon Dieu_.” Mari cried, dragging her hands down her face.

* * *

But one of the things Marinette and Jason both wanted and yet didn’t want was that dreadful first phone call from school.

Marinette was in the middle of a consultation, already wrapping it up with her client when her two phones started to ring simultaneously.

Apologizing and quickly shoo-ing the client away, Mari picked both phones up, having her personal phone on speaker while she held the other one close to her ear. As soon as she heard Jason speaking on her private phone, she quickly told him to be silent for a while when her business phone started to speak.

“ _Is this Miss Todd’s number?”_

“Speaking.”

_“I apologize for disrupting your busy schedule-”_

“Don’t worry about that.”

“ _Thank you, but I still do apologize for your first phone call from your daughter’s school to be about… this.”_

Now worried, Marinette quickly starts packing her things, muttering a few words to Jason before making handwritten notes for her secretary, giving it to her as she left.

“Did something happen to Bridgette? _Mon Dieu_! Is she okay?”

“ _She is, but the other child isn’t.”_ A scream was heard in the background, causing Marinette to quicken her walk towards the elevator. _“Can you please come to the school as soon as you can?”_

“Of course! I’ll be there in 15 minutes!”

* * *

Jason howled with laughter, Marinette flushed with embarrassment, slapping Jason’s arm in hopes of calming him down, but it had the opposite effect. His howls grew louder.

“I-I see… so that’s what happened.” Marinette said quietly, wondering where they went wrong… or rather right...

“We know that it was an accident and apologies were exchanged, but we want to prevent this from happening again in the future.”

“Of course, Madam Daichi.” Marinette got up and bowed, gesturing Jason to do the same. “We’ll talk with Bridgette to prevent this from happening again.”

With that, the two parents left the principal’s office, picking up Bridgette from her classroom along the way.

“We’re going to have a long talk Catherine.”

* * *

“So Bridgette, did you really punch Olwin square on his jaw?” Jason asked sternly, Bridgette fidgeting under her father’s gaze.

The trip home was quiet, Bridgette possibly able to hear one of her mother’s sewing needles if they dared drop inside the car. Not a single word was uttered as they made their way to her room.

“I didn’t mean to, but he didn’t want to lend Petunia the paint brush and he even pushed her. So I punched him.” Bridgette pursed her lips, retraining herself from crying, baring the stinging of her eyes. “I’m going to be grounded, aren’t I?”

Jason’s attitude quickly flipped, picking up his daughter, spinning her around, laughing as he did. Bridgette was left dumbfounded at her father’s behavior. Didn’t she do something wrong?

“That’s my girl!” Jason praised, putting Bridgette down, ruffling her hair. “Your form was great! Really proud of you!”

“Jason!” Marinette cried out, standing next to him with her arms crossed. Jason sheepishly smiled, yelping when Mari pinched his arm. “You weren’t suppose to talk about her stance. Yes it was perfect but we didn’t teach her to punch properly if she was going to punch a classmate.”

“But Maman! Olwin-”

“Bridgette. Catherine. Todd.” Marinette sternly said, enunciating each name. “Yes, he did something wrong, but that was not the way to handle it.”

“So what did you want me to do?”

“Speak up.” Mari said softly, wrapping her arms around her girl, feeling Bridgette do the same. “You could’ve gotten a teacher to help you _mon chou._ That’s what they are there for. To help.”

“What if that didn’t work.”

“That’s when you take it upon yourself to act.” Marinette said, gently pushing Bridgette away from her, noticing tears stream down her cheeks.” Promise me you’ll talk with a teacher first before you decide to punch another child again.”

“I promise.”

* * *

Oh how Marinette wished to have made Bridgette also promise to not talk about her side job as well as Jason’s.

“-so it caused us a great amount of concern when we saw her drawing.”

“I understand.” Marinette said, looking at the picture in her hands. Oh how she wanted to curl up and stay hidden forever. 

There on the white sheet of paper was Jason and Marinetter, or should she say RED HOOD and LADYBIRD!

Oh Mon Dieu! 

“So why exactly did Bridgette say-”

“My husband and I helped out a close friend of ours with a short film in regards to the two vigilantes of Gotham.” Marinette said in one breath, giving the principal a smile. “I think you’ve heard of him, Nino Lahiffe?”

“That’s right!” The principal said, clapping her hands together. “He did mention making a film with Red Hood and Ladybird as his next project!”

“That’s right!” Marinette said through her teeth, glad that Lady Luck hadn’t left her side. “He needed to someone to do a quick visual for his project and seeing as he needed help, we offered him our help, so-”

* * *

After giving Bridgette an earful as to why she couldn’t talk about their jobs as vigilantes to her friends, Marinette and Jason had to leave to go to ‘work.’

Tying up the criminal with zip-ties, Ladybird let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong this time _mon lutin_?” Red Hood asked, throwing the other criminal over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

“Do you think I went too far on Bridgette?” 

“Of course not.” Red Hood said, noticing that his words had no effect on her. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“But she can’t speak about this.” Ladybird motioned to her getup, to her black leather jacket and all black spandex suit. Five red dots laid on her chest. The mark of the ladybug Jason called them. “We can’t make her a target for the criminals of Gotham.”

“I know sweetheart.” Red Hood said softly, nudging his helmet against her forehead. “But Bridgette doesn’t need to be sheltered and protected like some fragile jewel. She’s strong. She can protect herself. She has us, the rest of my family, ready to have her back if anything were to happen to her.”

Ladybird let out a sigh, a small smile gracing her lips. 

“You’re right. We’ll always protect her.”

“Always.” Red Hood repeated, hauling the criminal Ladybird had tied up onto his other shoulder. “Though, you have to admit, Cathy talking about us as her heroes was kinda cool.”

“You mean adorable.” Ladybird corrected, smiling at the thought. He was right. Bridgette thought they were heroes. She loved them. They were _her_ heroes

“Now come on. We have a tiny robin awaiting us back at the nest.”

With a nod, the duo disappeared into the night, not being able to bare another second away from their robin. 

.

.

.

**What happened earlier that day.**

Bridgette watched a shadow loom over her, already knowing who it was. With a grin she looked up at her teacher.

“What did you draw Bridgette?” 

“My family!” Bridgette said with a smile, the teacher giving her a nervous laugh. Why was one of her ‘parents’ drawn with what appeared to be guns at each of their sides? And why did the other figure have a person under their foot?

“I-Is that so?” 

“Yeah!” Bridgette smiled even more as she intensified the red on her father’s drawing, but shortly stopped. Was there something wrong with the picture of her parents?

Sure, they don’t look the same, but they were still the same people, with or without the masks. 

They kept her safe, they kept others safe.

They protected everyone in Gotham…what was wrong with that?

“Who are they supposed to be?” Olwin scoffed, looking at her drawing with disgust. Standing up in annoyance, Bridgette lifted her drawing into the air, catching the attention of her classmates.

“This is the drawing of my parents! They’re my heroes! I love them a lot!” She smiled when her classmates ‘ooed’ and ‘awed’ at her drawing. “After tucking me into bed, they become your heroes too!”

“W-what do you mean by that sweetie?” The teacher asked, only to be ignored by the tiny girl.

“Do they fight bad guys?”

“You bet they do! They go pow!” Brigette said, punching into the air, making Olwin flinch. “And bam! The bad guys never cross them twice! Maman and Papa are too strong to be taken down!”

Her classmates cheered and made a racket with their toys, the teacher attempting to calm them down, but to no avail.

“Do they have cool powers?”

“No, but Maman uses her very,very, heavy -hundred times heavy- yo-yo and knocks their fu- frogging lights off.” Bridgette exclaims, quickly remembering what happened when her mom caught her saying something her dad usually says. “Papa has these really, really quiet guns that when he goes pew, pew, it’s really hard to hear them. But that makes the bad guys super scared of him and they shi- slip on their own pee-pee and run away!”

Oh god. She almost cursed again. She will _not_ suffer through that punishment ever again. Ever.

The teacher began to panic when a cult started to form in her classroom, the children cheering as Bridgette continued to answer questions, the teacher finally deciding to call for backup.

Oh how Bridgette wished she kept quiet about her parent’s hero jobs.

Little did she know she knew she was going to get an earful from her mother that evening and have to clean her neighbor’s apartment as punishment. 

And no, she wasn’t referring to Evan’s house. She was talking about Mr. Perri’s apartment… 

Mr.Perri… the many with two rooms filled to the brim with insects from all around the world…

Insects that terrified the shit out of her…

Oh how Bridgette wished she didn’t let Olwin get under her skin… if only she kept that secret to herself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if anyone noticed, but these shorts are now part of a series called "Adventure of A Todd" which I was inspired to do after realizing this oneshot is the sequel to "Dada?" and that I will be posting another work to this series later on...
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading this ^^


End file.
